Wings of Fire: Lava and Rain
by XxGhostfacexX
Summary: After what seemed to be something normal, the dragons of the Rainforest start going mad and even try to kill each other. Galaxy, the son of Queen Glory and Deathbringer, is the only dragon that can help along with the help of some dragons from Jade Mountain. With the Rainforest trying to stay calm, Galaxy and his friends must hurry before the RainWings and NightWings are doomed.
1. Chapter 1

"Galaxy! Come here! Queen Glory and Deathbringer both wants to see you! Where are you? Galaxy? Galaxy!" the hybrid dragonet heard a RainWing dragonet shout from a far.

Galaxy looked over and saw a mixture of pink, light red, bright orange, lavender, and dark yellow scales. Galaxy slowly stood up and walked over to the dragonet. The RainWing quickly looked toward him as she ran up to him. Galaxy stared at the dragonet with a blank expression. The RainWing just smiled as she looked up at him. Galaxy noticed that her scales were turning rose and yellow mixture while her wings and tail were a light red. Galaxy just sighed as he looked at the younger dragonet. The RainWing looked up at him with her smile.

"What do they want, Hibiscus?" Galaxy asked the RainWing dragonet.

Hibiscus shrugged. "I don't know. They just told me to find you and tell you to go to them. They kind of just spent me off to find you and that was it. Nothing else was told to me at all."

"Well, I guess I'm going to go to them now. See you around I guess." Galaxy replied to Hibiscus as he walked off.

"Bye Galaxy!" Hibiscus shouted after him as her scales around her eyes became white and the tip of her tail also became a darkish gray color.

Galaxy quickly spread out his wings and flew quickly, trying to dodge the trees around them. Galaxy looked around as he passed RainWings sleeping or eating. He saw a couple of NightWings, but they were always the same ones. The ones that would always report to Queen Glory about the _Night Kingdom_ the moment the could. Galaxy saw them around, but they never stayed around for a long time. They just come, the leave. Galaxy quickly landed on the ground as he quickly ran off to his mother's hut. Galaxy quickly ran in as he saw Glory and Deathbringer, waiting for him. Galaxy began to walk over to them as Glory motioned him closer.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Galaxy asked as he looked at his parents.

"After the NightWings came to report to us, they told us that the NightWings were unsatisfied about something happening. It was coming from the tunnels that lead to their old kingdom. They told us that there's a tapping noise that always got louder when one of them came close to it. They say that a loud screeching from the tunnels."

"How? I thought it was blocked off for good. I didn't think a dragon would go there just to scare the NightWings to remind them of something that happened way before I came along." Galaxy asked Glory as he flinched from shock.

"I don't know, but no other dragon wants to go check it out. Deathbringer and I have to stay and most of the RainWings wouldn't survive, the NightWings are also too afraid to check. So I need you to do something for the Rainforest Kingdom." Glory told Galaxy.

"Me? But I what I could I do to help at all?" Galaxy questioned.

"You need to go to Jade Mountain Academy and go tell them. Tell the Dragonets of Destiny that you need help then come back with it least some dragons that can look through the tunnels." Deathbringer explained to Galaxy.

"We trust you to go out and do it. Please, I don't want to take any risk. Most of the NightWings were described as angry and ready to take things into their own talons. It's driving them into madness and they're all loosing it. Some dragon must have done something to the mind's of these NightWings." Glory told Galaxy. "I think it might have spread over to here."

Galaxy sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Take this so you can find your way." Deathbringer replied as he gave Galaxy a map.

Galaxy nodded as he quickly scanned threw the map. He then rolled it up and held on to it. Galaxy flew out of the hut and dived down to the ground. He quickly started running off. Galaxy ran past all of the RainWings around him. They all stared down at him with a weird expression as their scales slightly turned purple and yellow. Galaxy just ignored them as he ran off. Galaxy suddenly felt another dragon's presents around him. Galaxy looked over and saw Hibiscus with her pink, rose, and light red scales. He just sighed as Hibiscus.

"What are you doing?" Hibiscus asked as her tail slowly became gray.

"They both sent me to Jade Mountain to tell some dragons something." Galaxy mumbled over to the RainWing dragonet.

"Can I come along? I can help!" Hibiscus asked him.

"Fine, I guess, but don't blame me if you get in trouble or anything. You asked for it." Galaxy hissed over in a reply.

"Okay!" Hibiscus chirped as her scales all became red.

"Just be quiet. There could be dragons around. I don't want to get into anything dangerous." Galaxy growled


	2. Chapter 2

The two dragonets most quickly jumped into the air as they both saw the clear sky. The ground below them kicked up as they kicked themselves into the air. Galaxy took everything around him in mind. The outside of the rainforest looked strange, but it did look a lot like the maps Deathbringer had. As the two dragonets got high enough to the air, Galaxy quickly unrolled the map in his talons. The hybrid dragonet studied it once more as he looked at where Jade Mountain was. Then he looked over at where the rainforest was. Galaxy quickly looked back at forth from the rainforest to Jade Mountain. Galaxy then rolled it up and flew off to catch up with Hibiscus. Galaxy then noticed that Hibiscus's scales were an ugly mixture of yellow and brown. Galaxy knew that it meant. Galaxy slowly flew up to the RainWing dragonet. Then Galaxy gently poked Hibiscus. The RainWing quickly jerked up and looked over at Galaxy.

"What is it?" the RainWing dragonet quickly asked.

"You know, if you're too scared to leave the rainforest, you can always go back. The rainforest is still not that far away." Galaxy told her.

"I'm not going back to the rainforest! I'm going to Jade Mountain with you! I don't care if I get in trouble with Queen Glory, Deathbringer, or even with Pineapple! I can stop my venom training for a while! It doesn't matter at all! I'm staying with you!" yelped Hibiscus as her scales became a somewhat of a rose color.

"Well, alright then if you say so." sighed Galaxy.

The two continued to go on. They both flew higher into the sky as the ground. Galaxy looked at the ground, seeing as they got far away from the ground. Galaxy quickly looked up and forward, looking to see if Jade Mountain was around. He felt Hibiscus's presences around him, but it didn't bother hm. The two dragonets kept on going as they grew faster and faster. The two also went higher into the sky, ready to dive down when Galaxy sees Jade Mountain from below. Hibiscus struggled, but she ended up being able to fly just a fast and high as him. Galaxy always looked over at where the RainWing dragonet was in case she fell or needed to catch up. Galaxy didn't want to seem like he abandoned her in the middle of nowhere. Plus, Hibiscus was able to take the blame for them. Galaxy didn't want to come back with more dragons from Jade Mountain just to get in trouble with his mother or father. Maybe both if he was unlucky enough.

Galaxy looked behind him to see the RainWing dragonet, but then he saw another dragon. Galaxy looked at the dragon as Hibiscus took no notice of him. It looked Brightness, one of Hibiscus's mentors for something Galaxy forgot. Brightness always had bright red scales like flowers, but the scales were completely different. As Galaxy stared for longer, it wasn't Brightness or any of the RainWings. They were from a different tribe. They had ruby-like scales, like the ones described from the scrolls he always read. Galaxy studied the dragon, knowing he heard of a dragon tribe having these wings. The dragon opened its mouth. Galaxy's eyes widen. He knew what the dragon was doing and what they were.

"SkyWing!" yelled out Galaxy as he quickly tackled and grabbed Hibiscus as he dived down to the ground.

The RainWing dragonet let out a shriek as they fell. The breath of fire flew by them, luckily not hurting them. Another SkyWing came out, expect they had orange scales with a golden tint to it. Galaxy quickly flapped his wings up as he held on to Hibiscus. The SkyWing quickly opened his mouth and breathed fire. Galaxy quickly dodged as he quickly dived gently toward the ground. The SkyWing dived down and flew toward the two dragonets and knocked them down. Galaxy let go of Hibiscus as the two dragonets flew to the ground. As soon they landed on the sandy ground, dragons started to surround them, blocking them so they couldn't escape even if they tried flying off. Galaxy then noticed that the dragons weren't just SkyWings. SandWings and MudWings were also in the ground surrounding them. The SkyWing that knocked them out of the air walked up to them. He stood right in front of them. Galaxy and Hibiscus both stood up quickly as the SkyWing glared at them. Galaxy didn't dare to say anything. He could also tell that Hibiscus also didn't dare to say anything to the SkyWing or to the other dragons in fact.

"Now, don't think of doing anything or you won't be hurt." the SkyWing hissed.

Two SandWings both walked to the SkyWing's side. He then nodded. The two SandWings walked and stood by their sides. The SandWings' poisonous tails were near them, ready to stab them anywhere just to slow them down and do it repeatedly. Galaxy looked over at the SkyWing. Instead of glaring at them, he just smirked at them. Galaxy knew what they meant. I meant that there was truly no way out of this. They both just had to do what he asked of them and then the rest is unknown. Galaxy kept the scroll of the map tucked behind his wing, just in case of anything. He didn't want to be holding it in his talons, just waving out toward the SkyWing and the dragons.

"Now, if you want to live, give us all you have," the SkyWing ordered. "or else I'll have my SandWings stab you in the heart. Whatever they can get to. It doesn't matter. I can always burn you alive if they can't kill you it least. That would be fun, to me it least."

Galaxy quickly pulled out the map he had under his wing and tossed it toward the SkyWing quickly. "This is all I have on me. It's nothing much, but that's all I really have on me. Nothing else."

The SkyWing picked the scroll. He unrolled it and looked at it. He just rolled his eyes and tossed it to the ground. He then breathed fire. The scroll quickly caught on fire. All that Galaxy could do was watch as they scroll burnt right behind the SkyWing. The SkyWing then looked at the RainWing dragonet. Hibiscus just stared back at the SkyWing with fear in her eyes. The RainWing then quickly shook her head, telling SkyWing that she didn't have anything on her. The SandWing on her side quickly checked Hibiscus. The SandWing then looked over at the SkyWing then shook their head.

The SkyWing just sighed. "Well, just tie them up now. Since they don't have anything useless for us, we can use them. I don't know what the RainWing can do for us, but the strange looking one probably could. Plus, maybe the RainWing has something special about them. It just depends maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

Galaxy held still as the chains around him were dragged across the sand. He felt Hibiscus tied to the back of him. Galaxy looked over to see a MudWing dragging them as the chain was tied up to his tail. Galaxy tried to open his mouth, but he noticed that it was also chained down too. He also saw that it was the same way with Hibiscus. The group knew that Hibiscus had venom, but she would never use it. That only left one question, what did he have? Galaxy never knew what he could do. He was the first RainWing-NightWing hybrid, expect no one knew of him yet. He also didn't know himself yet too. Galaxy didn't know if the color of his scales like scales like a RainWing or disappear into shadows like a NightWing. He was just a black dragon like a NightWing with bright green stripes on his back, scales under his wings, and horns, even know he was always meant to be a purple dragon, more of a mixture of the two dragons.

"Hey you, the weird looking one." Galaxy suddenly heard.

Galaxy looked over. At first, he thought that it was one of the SandWings that tied them up, but this SandWing was different. They were about the same age as them, expect a bit older. The SandWing dragonet had pale gold scales like the two dragons beside them. They also had black diamond markings like the SandWing on his side. The SandWing dragonet looked over at them. Galaxy just glared at them then stared at the SandWing dragonet.

"Hey, don't give me that look. Don't think I had a part in this. I couldn't stop it even if I tried. I was just there to learn about this group. I'm growing up to become apart of this group. Well, the only reason is to pretty much impress the queen. I don't think Queen Thorn would the idea of them kidnapping you two. She never liked the idea of any SandWing kidnapping any dragon or keeping them as prisoner. I don't even think Queen Ruby and Queen Moorhen like the idea of any dragon being kidnapped though. I don't know though. I haven't met them. Never will to be honest. Anyways, my name is Fennec. My parents were the SandWings that tied you up. Don't take it personally. They're just doing their job." the SandWing dragonet told Galaxy.

 _This dragonet just talks as much as the RainWing and NightWing dragonets at the rainforest. It least they all know when to be silent, even Hibiscus and she talks so much. It least she's being silent now._ Galaxy thought as she just looked at Fennec.

"Anyway, you must be wondering what we're doing. Well, we're a super secret group of dragons made up of MudWings, SkyWings, and SandWings! We're all here to try to get some things for our queens. The queens don't know about us, but that's the point. We're actually small, but we look big with the size of us! If the queen found us stealing treasure or anything good, then we'll about probably get killed. Anyways, the founder of the group and leader is Jet. The one that burnt that scroll of yours. Don't take that personally too." Fennec explained to him.

Galaxy looked over at MudWing. She seemed to be glaring at Fennec. Galaxy knew what was she was trying to tell her. Galaxy knew the MudWing the telling Fennec that she was saying too much. Galaxy knew why. Maybe the MudWing thought that he and Hibiscus were just going to try to tell their queens. It wouldn't really make sense. None of the queens would ever listen to them. The queens would never listen to two dragonets that were from different tribes that spent most of their time in the rainforest.

"Well, Jet is actually nice when you get to know them. He's just hard on dragons that we meet. The only dragons we steal from are IceWings and SeaWings since they're the only ones that come by. We usually scare them off so bad that they won't tell our queen. I don't know which tribe you came from with your green scales, but your friend is the first RainWing we found. Too bad that they didn't have any fruit or flowers. The queen could have liked that. Flowers around the palace would look nice while some pineapple with cow would also sound nice." continued the SandWing dragonet.

The RainWing dragonet growled with annoyance. Galaxy looked up at Hibiscus. His eyes widen. Hibiscus growled at Fennec and tried to open her mouth as if she wanted to use her venom. Galaxy let out a small gasp of shock. Hibiscus's scales were turning into a dark mixture of red, black, and orange. A SkyWing that was walking by them quickly slapped Hibiscus with her wing. Hibiscus let out a screech as her scales all became white. The MudWing dragging them quickly let out a growl as they turned their head. The MudWing and SkyWing then looked over and glared at Fennec.

"These are your prisoners, not friends. Stop poking them. We need to bring them back to our camp. So shut up and go back to the other dragonets that came along." the MudWing spat out on the SandWing dragonet angrily.

"Leave now." the SkyWing growled as they walked off.

"Forgive them. They're just new to this. I can drag them if you want." a SandWing suddenly told the MudWing as they ran up to them.

The MudWing sighed and rolled their eyes. "Fine."

The MudWing quickly breathed fire on the chain to unlock it. The MudWing then walked over and held down Galaxy and Hibiscus. The SandWing then tied the chain and breathed fire on it to unlock it. The MudWing gave one last glare at Fennec and walked off. Fennec looked over at the SandWing. Galaxy did too. He then noticed that the SandWing was the one that was standing and pinning their tail at them back with Jet. He also had the same black diamond markings like Fennec. Fennec slowly walked over to the SandWing.

"Um, father? Are you mad at me?" Fennec whispered to their parent.

"Go back to your friends. Leave me alone now. We'll talk about this with your mother once we leave the camp for the day. Now go." Fennec's father replied back without answering their daughter's question at all.

Fennec sighed as they walked off and then whispered at Galaxy, "I hope I can see you again. You seem to listen to me, even the RainWing listens to me. Don't listen to my father about the dragonets here. They aren't my friends at all."


	4. Chapter 4

Galaxy looked forward to only see an entrance. He then saw that they were going into a mountain. Galaxy studied the mountain. He didn't remember seeing a mountain like this in the maps that Deathbringer or even Glory had. It looked old, but surely some dragon would have noticed it then put it in the scrolls. Galaxy just sighed quietly and turned away. He looked up at Hibiscus to see that her scales were slowly becoming a mixture of many colors. They were all a fusion of emerald, white, pale blue, blue-gray, red, black, and a lily green. Galaxy saw the fear in her eyes. Galaxy just looked down.

"Stop!" Galaxy suddenly heard the voice of Jet shouting out very loudly.

He heard the chains quickly fly up then land on the ground with force. All of the SandWings, MudWings, and SkyWings around them stopped. Galaxy then looked up to see Jet flying up into the sky. All of the dragons looked up at the SkyWing. Galaxy even had to look up at Jet. He was now wearing a gold chain tightly tied around his neck, as if he was a prince or king. He also had a fake crown on his head now that was poorly made of bronze. Galaxy stared at him, wondering how he was able to put it on him. Was someone holding it for them?

"All MudWings must leave and go, expect for the dragonets. If Queen Moorhen ask where the dragonets are, act like you don't know then one of you come back here and get them. SkyWings and SandWings stay while we talk about our next plan now." Jet announced to the group.

All of the adult MudWings all quickly lifted up into the sky and flew off. The group seemed smaller now. Galaxy guessed that maybe the group was made up of more MudWings than SandWings or SkyWings. It seemed to make sense to Galaxy with how powerful MudWings are. Jet then motioned something with his wings. Galaxy didn't understand what it meant, but every other dragon expect him and Hibiscus knew what it meant. They all started to walk in the unknown mountain.

"All dragonets and dragons too young for a meeting go off. All dragonets training to become one of us, go into the training room. When the meeting is done, testing will begin and it will be about this not so great mission. Market, make the scrolls for what the test will be based on." Jet ordered loudly.

The SandWing quickly unchained the chain on their tail and held the chain on in their talons. Fennec's father started to drag them into the cave entrance. The stone below him started to hurt and scrap against his scales. All started to hurt. Fennec's father then walked forward toward a steel door. He quickly took out the key on the lock and opened the door. Then the SandWing threw them both in. Fennec's father walked in as he unchained the chains around him and Hibiscus. The chains around Hibiscus to keep her from using her venom was kept on, but the chain around Galaxy was taken off, but his wings were now chained close to each other, keeping him from flying or using them to attack.

"We're just keeping that on you since you tried attack one of our dragonets." hissed Fennec's father as he left the room.

The SandWing walked out as he looked the door. The small slab of space and to look outside of the room was suddenly seen by Galaxy. He walked over to see Fennec's father walking off with the key. Galaxy then noticed Fennec running up to his father. His father then looked over at his daughter. Fennec's father just rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. Galaxy watched as the two spoke.

"What do you want? You should be with your friends. I need to go off and go to the meeting." Fennec's father growled.

"Can I have the key? You shouldn't bring it into the meeting place. Please give it to me. I can look after it and do something for you. I just don't want to go with the other dragonets." Fennec asked his father.

"No, now leave me alone. I told you, I'm going to talk about this with your mother when he get back. Now leave and go off with your friends." Fennec's father hissed as he walked away with the key.

Fennec just sighed then looked over. She noticed that Galaxy was staring at her. Fennec quickly ran over. She floated up to reach the view of him and to look into the room. Galaxy flew up a little to look out the spot more clearly. Fennec smiled at him.

"Your chains around your mouth is gone! You can talk now, right?" gasped Fennec with excitement.

"Yep and it feels great. Anyways, my name is Galaxy." he told her.

"I have a question, what tribe did you come from? You look like a NightWing, but you don't. Plus, you came from the rainforest with that other RainWing." Fennec asked.

"Well, I'm sort of hybrid between Queen Glory and Deathbringer." Galaxy explained.

"You're a prince!" gasped Fennec. "Jet will regret taking you if he ever found it, but he'll never listen to me if I told him. Oh well, I feel bad for you. I was trying to get the key to get you out, but my father probably could tell I was going to do something with that."

"What can you do to get us out rather than using the key?" Galaxy asked.

"I would need to get the key from the pair key room, but that would take a long time just to get there and the meeting will be over. After the test, maybe I can get one of the keys made for this place. I just have to get past the other dragonets and my parents." Fennec told Galaxy.

"That would be great. Thanks. By the way, why are the dragonets-" Galaxy was quickly cut off by Fennec running away.

Galaxy sighed as he turned around and looked at his RainWing friend. Galaxy saw something off about her. Her scales were a mixture of orange and pale blue. Galaxy walked over to Hibiscus. She seemed sick, but her scales didn't show it. Her eyes was half close and shaking. Galaxy looked in concern as he was powerless to do something. All of sudden, the chains around Hibiscus's mouth blew off with only the smallest sound to it. The chain was still together, but it was just off her mouth like one of the dragons took it off. They both stared at each other.

"I think I might be an animus dragon, like the ones in the scrolls." the RainWing dragonet suddenly told him.


	5. Chapter 5

"How is that possible? There hasn't been any known animus dragons in RainWing! You couldn't just be one randomly!" Galaxy gasped.

"I'm not sure, but maybe there's an animus RainWing out there. Maybe they're hidden. Since our tribe doesn't sort out the eggs, my parents didn't think that through. I wonder if I could find them just to find them and ask them about it. There's probably no hope in that though." Hibiscus replied.

"Well, was that really animus magic?" questioned Galaxy.

"Let's see. We have all the time to just test it out." Hibiscus smirked.

The RainWing dragonet pointed her talons at the chains. Galaxy looked over. He heard Hibiscus take a deep breath, then all of a sudden the chains lifted. Galaxy gasped in surprise as the chains flew up. Galaxy looked back at Hibucus. She seemed calm as the chains floated around the small room. Hibiscus then gently landed the chains on the group.

"Wait, if I was able to take off the chains off me, then maybe I can get the chains off your wings. Your wings must hurt after being dragged on stone in getting them tied up that hard!" Hibiscus told the hybrid dragonet.

"There's no need for that." Galaxy grunted.

"Let me try. It looks painful to me." Hibiscus chuckled.

Galaxy just rolled his eyes. Hibiscus took a step closer to Galaxy and took a deep breath. The hybrid dragonet suddenly felt the chains being tugged. There was a slight painful feeling to it. That feeling soon become a bit more painful. Galaxy just kept quiet as Hibiscus tried to get them off with her animus magic. The painful feeling soon became unbearable. Without thinking, Galaxy let out a loud screech of pain. Hibiscus quickly stopped and the chains on his wings dropped. Galaxy quietly sighed with relief as she stopped pulling.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that SandWing tied it that hard!" yelped Hibiscus.

"It's fine. I just hope they didn't notice it and go check it out. If the SandWing comes back, he'll question why the chains around your mouth is gone." Galaxy mumbled.

"Well, I guess now we have to wait until we're able to get out." sighed Hibiscus.

"After Fennec is free, then we don't have to wait." Galaxy replied back.

"Why do you have so much faith in this SandWing dragonet from this group? You just met her when you were being dragged here. What if she's bringing us to our deaths? She's slightly older and maybe secretly smarter than us. Plus, she's a SandWing." Hibiscus questioned him.

"There's something strange about her to be honest. Her father just ignores her and dismisses me off and I have no idea where her mother is. Other dragons around her just seem to always hate on her. Then the dragonets with her, there's something about them. She refused to call them friends and she seems to always want to get away from them. She may just want to get in the group because of her parents or to impress the other SandWings. Maybe she was forced and is just hiding it. After whatever it is, she'll help us since she probably sees me as a friend." Galaxy pointed out.

"Well, you do have your point there," Hibiscus replied. "but if she tries to lead us to our deaths, I'll use my animus powers or magic or whatever on that SandWing. I wonder what I could do. Maybe give her an animus curse on her! I wonder how that would go."

"You should probably only use your animus magic when it's important and not in front of other dragons. You're the only known animus RainWing dragonet out there and that's known by me it least. We can talk about this with my mother when we get back to the rainforest, after we go to Jade Mountain and tell them about what we needed to." Galaxy told her.

"Well, hurting the SandWing will be important if she decides to hurt you or kill you, with my animus magic or not." Hibiscus giggled.

"Let's just hope Fennec comes back with the key after that test. Maybe she'll be able to get the chains off my wings." Galaxy replied back with a smile.

"Okay, I'll have faith in this Fennec SandWing just because you believe, but if our faith is false, I'll protect you." the RainWing dragonet told Galaxy.

"Thanks, but I can protect myself so I can-" Galaxy was suddenly cut off.

"Hey, you two!" a loud voice was suddenly heard.

The two both jumped then looked over. A very young dragonet was looking threw the small and flat slab of space. Hibiscus jumped back while Galaxy just froze. He then saw it was a MudWing as the dragonet rolled their eyes. The MudWing seemed to be getting something and picking it up. Galaxy soon saw that it was a piece of meat that it was squeezing through. Hibiscus gagged as the meat was squeezed through. Galaxy quickly stopped himself from gagging and just looked in disgust. The pink and horrible looking meat was soon squeezed through and fell into the room. It was all cut up in chunks from being squeezed in. Galaxy saw meat and have eaten it once because of her parents, but he always liked fruit more. After eating it, he never liked it that much because of the texture of it. Galaxy could never imagine eating meat like that.

"Jet told me to get you something after he heard you fighting or something. He also told me to get you the worst thing we had, so I picked this uncooked cow meat." the MudWing dragonet growled as he walked off.

"I hope Fennec comes here and frees us soon." whispered Hibiscus.


	6. Chapter 6

Galaxy just stared at the meat in shock and disgust. Hibiscus looked away as she gagged and almost threw up. Galaxy walked toward the meat and slowly poked the pink meat. As long as his talon went in, Galaxy gagged as he touched the squishy and pink meat. He quickly pulled his talon out and hit the meat away with his tail. It didn't look like meat at all. Galaxy closed his eyes and went over to pick it up. He then quickly pushed the meat through and gagged. As soon as it got through, Galaxy shook the small chunks of meat off of him. Galaxy then looked over at Hibiscus.

"I may be hungry, but I'll never eat that!" hissed Hibiscus.

"I don't even think that was meat at all. It was too disgusting to be food at all." Galaxy replied back.

Hibiscus just nodded. Galaxy walked over to Hibiscus and sat next to her. The RainWing dragonet looked over at the hybrid dragonet then down at the ground. Galaxy looked over at Hibiscus. He saw that Hibiscus's scales were all white. Galaxy sighed. He knew Fennec would be back, but he didn't know when. They were both hungry and just waiting. Hibiscus then looked over at the hybrid dragonet.

"So what's this Fennec dragon like? I never really listened. Also, what do you think the dragonets are doing to her or something? I really just want to pass time while we're in here." the RainWing dragonet questioned Galaxy.

"Well, when I first met Fennec or just saw her to be honest, she was an outgoing and talkative dragonet. That's what I thought it least. Then after something, she seemed different and quiet. " Galaxy explained to the RainWing dragonet.

"In how so?" asked Hibiscus.

"Well, she seemed nervous around some of the other adult dragons, mostly around the MudWings and SkyWings. When I talked with her, I only realized that after I thought about it. She always looked fearfully toward the SkyWings and MudWings to be honest. I remember seeing fear in her eyes when a MudWing or a SkyWing passes by. She also seemed silent and nervous when the MudWing first dragging us and some random SkyWing yelled at her." Galaxy told her.

"Well, okay then. What about her parents and the dragonets that you said that she might be afraid of or something like that?" muttered the RainWing dragonet.

"Her parents are just strange to me. I've only seen the father and he always just seems to dismiss her. I haven't seen her mother yet which is strange. Dragonets are usually around their mother in tribes keep track of their eggs. They both just seem off to me to be honest." Galaxy continued. "Now the dragonets, I don't know how they really treat Fennec or what they do. All I know is that Fennec would never call them friends and even told me that weren't her friends at all, even when her father called them her friends. It's strange."

"Everything that has happen outside of the rainforest now is strange." Hibiscus chuckled.

"Yeah, well, once we get to Jade Mountain and tell them what's going on in the rainforest, we can go back with Fennec maybe. She might like to stay there for a while. She always looks tired and maybe needs a break from this." Galaxy told the RainWing.

"But she's a SandWing. She has to be with her tribe, back at the Kingdom of Sand. Even if dragons in this group don't care about her that much, maybe someone will when she's back at her kingdom and with her tribe. We're from the rainforest, not from the desert." Hibiscus asked. "She can come with us. She seems that she just needs some good dragons in her life, but I don't think Queen Glory would like to have a SandWing living in her kingdom. It seems wrong."

"Fennec will find out soon. We shouldn't be thinking about this now. It will be a long time from now." Galaxy replied back.

Hibiscus then suddenly sniffed the air. "I smell fruit."

"But that's impossible. There's no-" the hybrid dragonet suddenly was cut off by another dragon.

"Hey, you two." a familiar voice whispered loudly both to them.

Galaxy and Hibiscus looked over at the dragon who said that. Hibiscus gasped while Galaxy smiled and walked over. It was Fennec. She held a mango that was freshly cut up. Hibiscus walked over as her stomach had a small rumbling sound. Galaxy knew that she was hungry. Fennec smirked as Hibiscus just took a piece of the mango and ate it. Fennec then looked over at Galaxy. He just took a piece of the mango like Hibiscus did and ate it out of hunger. The hybrid dragonet noticed that Fennec had a small key chain around her neck. Hibiscus just took the rest of the mango and ate it.

"Also, I'm coming with you. I'm leaving this place with you." Fennec told both of them. "Let's go now. We have to be fast about this now, or else someone might find me. Oh, by the way, I got the key to unlock your chains, Galaxy. I was able to get it from my father."

Fennec pulled out a small key that Galaxy didn't notice that was around her neck. Fennec then stuck the key in a keyhole that Galaxy didn't notice. The chains slightly unlocked. The SandWing dragonet then breathed a small plume of fire. The chains completely unlocked and fell off Galaxy's wings. Fennec threw all the eyes she had aside in the room.

"Okay, let's go now." Galaxy told Hibiscus and Fennec.


	7. Chapter 7

The three dragonets ran through all halls of the mountain. Galaxy remembered having to wait the long and painful time of waiting. He didn't know where he was going, but Fennec was leading them through the dark halls. Hibiscus's scales were blended right into the walls of the mountain. The only way Galaxy could tell that she was there by her movements and eyes. The three dragonets were all silent as they ran. Galaxy suddenly heard the muttering of other dragons. Galaxy looked forward and saw light. Galaxy smiled. Maybe they were nearby the exit of the mountain.

"Are we near the exit?" asked Hibiscus quietly.

"It wasn't the exist I was looking for, but it's nearby once we pass by the Dragonet Safe, we'll be closer than ever." Fennec told them.

"What's the Dragonet Safe?" Galaxy asked.

"Where all of the dragonets stay. Don't worry, they're all asleep by now. Well, the ones that usually stay in the mountain usually, but they're all heavy sleepers." Fennec explained to the hybrid dragonet.

"Well, okay then." Hibiscus muttered.

Galaxy looked up and saw a sign. It was dangling from the roof on chains. The wooden sign had the words _Dragonet Safe_ craved into it with what seemed like a lot of force. The craving was all messy and wasn't straight at all. Galaxy looked down from it then at Fennec. Hibiscus's scales suddenly turned indigo and blue with a tint of gold. They were close to leaving the mountain. Fennec then suddenly stopped. Galaxy and Hibiscus both stopped after the SandWing did.

"I hear something." Fennec whispered to them.

"What is it?" asked Hibiscus quietly.

Fennec quietly gasped. "The rest of the dragonets. They're awake."

"What's that sound?" a young voice was suddenly heard.

"I don't know. It probably one of the MudWings. Well, they can't do anything." another voice was also heard.

The voices went on until they got quieter. The three dragonets started to walk slowly. As soon as they stepped out of the light, darkness was all around. Hibiscus's scales quickly changed to match the surroundings around them. Galaxy blended in well, but the green was too bright to go unnoticed when you saw him. All he could do was stay silent and follow Fennec. All of a sudden, Galaxy felt something and heard the two other dragonets shriek loudly. Before Galaxy could ask what was going on, he felt himself go up. Galaxy couldn't see anything. The hybrid dragonet poked out his talon and suddenly noticed where he is. They were in a steel net.

"I heard shrieking! I think our trap went off." the first dragonet voice they ever heard yelled.

"We shouldn't bother with it. It sounded like Fennec." a voice hissed.

"But it sounded like something else. We should check it. Jet should be proud of us if we were able to catch some dragons that aren't appose to be in here. What if a SeaWing or even an IceWing was sneaking in? Maybe a NightWing!" a loud storming voice suggested.

"Fine, we two will check the net." a deep voice that sounded unnatural for a dragonet sighed.

The footsteps of two dragonets were suddenly heard. The three dragonets all gasped quietly. They were all trapped from getting out of the mountain. Galaxy knew there was no way out of this, It was too dark to see anything and he couldn't even see what the steel net looked like. Plus, he didn't know how it was triggered and got them all. Now, they had to wait for two random dragonets to find them in their own steel net. Hibiscus's scales changed from blending in to all white from shock. They all in the net stood out too much, mostly him and Hibiscus. Fennec did stick out, but only her tail was that was sticking out of the net.

"It's Fennec and those two prisoners!" a familiar voice hissed.

Galaxy looked over. Fennec's eyes were wide in fear. Galaxy looked down as he noticed a dragonet holding a torch. It was well lit with the light reflecting on them. Then there was two dragonets standing below the net. It was a MudWing and SkyWing dragonet. The SkyWing held the torch as they both smirked. The suddenly two adult SandWings ran up to the net behind the two dragonets. Galaxy realized that one of them was Fennec's father and the other was the one who stood by Hibiscus when they were tied down. It was Fennec's mother.

"What do you think you're doing with the prisoners?" hissed Fennec's mother.

"Oh, looks like Sandstone and Burrow are here." whispered the MudWing dragonet to the SkyWing dragonet. "I wonder what they'll do to Fennec, when know Sandstone is never around."

"They aren't prisoners to me! They're both my friends!" retorted Fennec with confidence.

"I knew one day you would be a traitor to your own tribe." hissed Burrow as he looked at Fennec with disgust.

"No, this group is a traitor to the tribes." Hibiscus suddenly hissed at Fennec's parents and even the dragonets.

Fennec's mother looked over at the two dragonets. "Get them down."

"Are you going to take Fennec back to the Kingdom of Sand?" the SkyWing asked they gave Sandstone.

"Never, she's a traitor to her tribe and everything that her life was appose to be around. She's not her daughter anymore. We would be ashamed to have her around." Burrow growled as he glared at Fennec.

"Fair enough." the MudWing dragon muttered as they untied the net.

The net was quickly unhooked from a hook that fell down and trapped them. The net fell to the ground as they all fell to the hard ground. Sandstone and Burrow both picked up the net. Galaxy quickly noticed that a spear was hanging on the side of the hall. Galax suddenly had an idea that came to their mind. The hybrid dragonet nudged Hibiscus slightly.

"What is it?" whispered the RainWing.

"Use your animus magic on that spear. You can stab one of the SandWings and then we can get out quickly." Galaxy told the RainWing dragonet quietly.

"But there's too many dragons around." pointed out Hibiscus.

"Just do it." the hybrid dragonet quietly.

Hibiscus quickly nodded and looked over at the spear. The spear suddenly flung off the wall. Sandstone and Burrow looked over. The spear then suddenly flung into Burrow's eye. Sandstone jumped back in shock as she watched as her mate get stabbed in the eye. Burrow fell down to the ground screaming. The three dragonets quickly got out of the net and around away. The SkyWing and MudWing dragonet quickly looked over at them.

"They're getting away!" growled the MudWing.

"Guards! We need backup!" Sandstone yelled as dragons started to appear behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Galaxy, Hibiscus, and Fennec ran as they heard the sound of dragons charging after them. Galaxy didn't know if Burrow was fine, but that didn't matter. It least they were able to escape. The hybrid dragonet looked over at Hibiscus and noticed how scared and worried she looked. He knew that Hibiscus would never hurt a dragon unless told to, but killing a dragon was much different. She didn't even know Burrow was dead or not. The only dragons that saw her stab Burrow in the eye was Sandstone, the SkyWing dragont, the MudWing dragonet, and Fennec. Fennec was the only one with them.

'What was that? Why did the spear just fly off the wall and stab my father in the eye?" Fennec gasped as she looked over at them.

Hibiscus looked over as she ran. "Well, um, I'm the first really known animus RainWing. I found out when we were in that room being locked. Since Galaxy knew, he asked me to use the spear. I was aiming for Sandstone's tail, but I lost control and hit Burrow in the eye instead."

"Wait, but animus blood spreads on from time to time. If there isn't any animus RainWings, then Hibiscus can't have animus powers." Fennec replied back as she kept on running.

"We'll deal with it later! Just keep on running! There's dragons behind us trying to kill or imprison us!" hissed Galaxy loudly.

The three dragonets continued to run as the sounds of the dragons got slowly louder. Galaxy looked behind him, but he couldn't see anything. There were all far away since they got the lead start. Even know running was only going to corner them, but they could come up with a plan. They would have to make it quickly before they get into a dead end.

"We need to hide somewhere. We then can wait for the guards chasing us to pass by, then we can go try to find somewhere to escape. We just have to look out for the dragonets and Sandstone , along with everyone else. Well, we avoid everyone to be honest." Galaxy told Hibiscus and Fennec.

"But where? There isn't any rooms. Plus, when the first room shows up and stop hearing us running, they're going to check." whispered Hibiscus.

"The doors are actually blend into the wall. It's just that no one uses them and they're all empty." Fennec broke in and replied.

"Is there one nearby?" asked Hibiscus.

Fennec nodded as she stopped and scratched her claws against the wall. A small slab pushed out and open. Then a mud-dried brown door opened wide. All there was in darkness in the room. Galaxy noticed that there was scratch marks on the door and it wouldn't close completely. Someone would notice it and check it. They had to blend in to the darkness and hope no one runs into them and calls for the guards to come back. The three dragonets ran in. The SandWing dragonet quickly closed the door the best they could, but It had more scratch marks on it.

"Okay, we're in. Now we have to hide and wait." Hibiscus whispered.

Hibiscus quickly changed all of her scales to match the darkness. Her scales were all black. The RainWing dragonet closed her eyes as she got down to the ground. She blended in quickly into her surroundings. Hibiscus then slithered into the corner and made herself low to the ground. Galaxy didn't even notice where she is until Hibiscus blinked. Now only Fennec and Galaxy had to hide.

"I have an idea. Maybe you can cover me with your wing and I'll be able to be hidden while you're hidden." Fennec quickly whispered.

"But it's impossible for me to blend in! I don't how to disappear into shadows like a NightWing or change their scales like a RainWing. I'm just some hybrid who can't do anything!" whispered back Galaxy. "I can't do anything!'

"Then actually try to do something! Try changing your scales like Hibiscus! It least change your green scales black!" the SandWing dragonet hissed at him.

Galaxy held still as he tensed himself. He tensed all of his muscles and kept on telling himself to change his scales. All he wanted to do what change his scales black. Fennec watched him with her blank expression. He knew that it meant that his green small stripes on his black and scales under his wings were still the same color. Nothing changed, but Galaxy tried again. All of a sudden, the sound of dragons running were heard. Galaxy lost his tense, but held his gasp of air and only let it out quietly. The two dragonets were doomed if they stayed like this.

"Come here! I want cover you with my wings!" Hibiscus called over to them quietly.

Galaxy and Fennec quickly ran over. The RainWing dragonet quickly spread open his wings. Galaxy quickly curled up and went under Hibiscus's wings. Hibiscus then covered him with her wing. Fennec then poked out her tail behind Hibiscus so she wouldn't stab Hibiscus anywhere. Her tail was curled around her and nowhere around Hibiscus. The RainWing then covered her wing over the SandWing dragonet. The three dragonets were all hidden and no dragon could see them. Galaxy it least hoped that.

"Hey, there's scratch marks on that. Do you think those dragonets went in here and hid in here? They do have that SandWing who knows a lot about this place. It seems like they would try to hide in there, for being a SandWing, RainWing, and weird-looking dragonet." a voice was suddenly heard.

"Maybe. Want to check before we go catch up with the others?" another voice asked.

"Sure." the first voice answered back.

Galaxy squinted his eyes so he could see out below Hibiscus's wings. The faint light shined out from the door, but no enough to show them. The two SkyWings closed the door on their way in. Their orange scales gave out a faint shine until the doors closed. The darkness all came back. The three dragonets stopped their breathing and went silent. The SkyWings looked around. Galaxy noticed that they were young, slightly over the age of a normal dragonet. Galaxy guessed there were it least around the age of nine.

"I don't see anything from here." the first SkyWing commented as they scanned around the dark room.

Galaxy slightly smirked. Even know they weren't dragonets, they were just as dumb as some of them. The SkyWings continued to scan the room, not even thinking about the thought of using their fire or actually walking toward them. The two SkyWings shrugged and walked off. They opened their door and walked off, closing it on the way out. Galaxy opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Hibiscus quickly uncovered them and silently walked over to the door. She looked out. Galaxy and Fennec slowly stood up.

Hibiscus looked over at them. "They're out of my sight, but they're still running in that direction. I can also hear the guards running off in their direction. We should go now and try to find the exit."

Galaxy and Fennec nodded. Hibiscus opened the door as she slipped out. The three dragonets ran out of the dark room. Fennec quickly shoved the door making in its place. The SandWing dragonet then used her wing to cover the marks with the mud that was scrapped off. Fennec then folded her wings and placing them at her side. The three dragonets then ran off in the oppsite direction of the guards.


	9. Chapter 9

The dragonets soundlessly walked through the grimy halls. All they needed to do was find a map and find anywhere to leave the mountain. It didn't matter what map it was or where they left. All they needed to do was get to Jade Mountain and then back to the Rainforest Kingdom. Fennec explained to them that all the maps were in the library along with other scrolls.

Fennec led Hibiscus and him to the library. They had to keep hidden as guards were most likely looking them after they reached the end of the hall they were on. The three dragonets had to be careful. The guards could have split up or more dragons were around the mountain. Whatever the dragons of the group did, the three dragonets were in danger if they stayed in the mountain longer than they needed. There was appose to be guards, but all of them left to look for them. Galaxy knew that the guards never thought of them going to the library. All the dragons thought that they were heading toward the exists straight away.

"We're here." the SandWing dragonet whispered over to them.

Hibucus and Galaxy both stopped and looked up. Two stone doors were there. The two stones were lined with cut up rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and other gems. Then the handles were just two wooden knobs with two sliced pearls on it. Fennec silently opened the door as she quickly slipped in. The RainWing dragonet then swiftly changed their scales to blend in with the ground and silently walked in through the door. Galaxy waited until Hibiscus was in, then slipped through the doors. Galaxy then closed the door the best he could. He didn't want any dragon to think to check the library for them. Galaxy then turned around and looked around the library.

The library was a nicely cleaned out room with stone as they walls and floor. Then there was perfectly placed scroll shelves. Then there was scrolls on all of the shelves. On the side of the stone shelves, there were golden thin plates on them. On the golden plate, there were labels with the section names on them. Then they were small square silver labels on the scroll shelves that were labeling the scrolls above them. Other than the labels, there was ten lanterns on the roof. They were all shining bright with big flames in them. The glass was made with amber and other things to keep it from melting. They were all neatly placed around the room with it being even and good to look at.

"Okay, where are all of the maps?" the RainWing asked Fennec.

"It's over in the _Others_ section in the library, or maybe over in the _Pyrrhia_ section. Wait no, it's in the _Dragons of Pyrrhia_ section." the SandWing muttered.

"Maybe we should check them separately. I'll go check the _Dragons of Pyrrhia_ section and go see if I can a detailed map of Pyrrhia." the hybrid dragonet suggested.

"Oooo! That's a good idea. I'll go check the _Others_ section then." Fennec replied back.

"I guess I'll check the _Pyrrhia_ section then." Hibiscus commented.

Galaxy then walked off to where it said _Pyrrhia_. The hybrid dragonet scanned through the scroll labels. Then they stopped as they looked at the labels. Then Galaxy looked through the scrolls. There was one that suddenly had the word _Map_ poorly written on the side of it. Galaxy sighed as he grabbed it off the shelf. He opened the map widely. Galaxy sighed with disappointment. It was only a detailed of the Rainforest Kingdom. Galaxy's eyes then widen. He stared at the map. Where did they get this and why was it in there? Instead of putting it back, Galaxy took it with him as he walked off, knowing there wasn't any other maps at all.

"You find anything?" Fennec's voice suddenly greeted him.

"No, but I found this strange map of the Rainforest Kingdom in there." Galaxy explained as he showed Fennec the map.

"What's that doing there?" the SandWing questioned herself as she picked up the scroll and looked at it.

"It was the only thing in there that was a map." the hybrid dragonet told Fennec.

"Strange, well, I think-" Fennec was cut off by Hibiscus's voice.

"I didn't find anything, but I found two things that might interest you." Hibiscus told them.

Hibiscus walked over to them as she gave Galaxy a scroll. He looked down at it and studied it. He noticed that there was the word _Map_ poorly written on it like the scroll he found. Galaxy opened it to only see the whole map of the Ice Kingdom drawn on it. Galaxy was left in shock. The map had everything like every dragon's home and all. It even showed where prey hid. Galaxy was even more confused. It would be impossible for any dragon to be there long enough to draw the whole scroll out. Any dragon would have died just to get to Queen Glacier's palace. Plus, an IceWing wouldn't make this public to any other tribe.

"This is strange. What is this group planning?" Galaxy muttered.

"I don't know, but I heard some of the leaders talking about getting into the SeaWing's treasure somehow, but nothing about the Rainforest Kingdom or Ice Kingdom. Maybe since they haven't gotten in any treasure, they want to steal from other tribes for it. It would be a clever plan for a group like this, expect their queens wouldn't like it. I don't think Queen Thorn would agree with something like this." the SandWing dragonet suggested.

"True, but what about treasure in the past? Did they give it to the queen? If they brought more to the queen out of nowhere, then wouldn't it be strange for that? Plus, they have gemstones all around this library. Why didn't they give it to their queens? I mean, they have gems like rubies and sapphires! I'm sure they would have given some of that to their queens!" pointed out the hybrid dragonet.

"Yeah, they had one of the dragonet's bed decorated in amethyst and sapphires. It was strange. I thought they were giving the treasure to the queen. Plus, they lined Jet's door to his room with pearls, emeralds, sapphires, and more rarer gems. Then it had an onyx in the middle of that all." Fennec replied.

"It's strange to be honest. There's gems everywhere!" Hibiscus commented.

"Oh, what was that second thing you wanted to show us or something? You don't have anything else with you." Fennec asked Hibiscus.

"Follow me then." the RainWing dragonet answered.

As Hibiscus ran off, the two other dragonets followed her. They ran past shelves, but tried not to knock down anything. As they ran, Galaxy kept a hold on the Ice Kingdom map. Fennec also held on to the Rainforest Kingdom map. If they didn't want the group to do anything to the tribes, then they had to take away the maps. Even if they had more maps or didn't need them, it still felt like they needed it. Hibiscus stopped suddenly and looked up. Galaxy saw a door that was made up of metal with topaz all around it. Then there was a mental peg in the middle of the door, there was a piece of string attached to a silver sign. The sign had the words _Keep Out Unless Needed_ sketched out in it with all force with talons.

"What's this?" Galaxy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check it out." Fennec commented.

Hibiscus opened the door widely and walked in. The RainWing dragonet gasped. Galaxy and Hibiscus gasped also. The room wasn't a normal room like the other rooms. The walls were made of pure gold bricks. The room was filled with treasures and scrolls scattered across the room. It had many emeralds, topazes, sapphire, rubies, onyxes, diamonds, and more gems. There was a couple of pearls in a treasure that looked like it came from the sea. Then there was statues made up of lapis lazuli. The statues of lapis lazuli were of dragons that have the appearance of SeaWings. Then there was statues made of clay that look like MudWings and more.

"It's the treasure room and all the treasure they had are here." Hibiscus told them.

"So they haven't even give it to the queens." Fennec gasped as she looked around the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe it! They kept all of this treasure for themselves all the time. It all makes sense now. The reason how they're able to decorate the mountain up with new gems and all!" Fennec shouted with a gasp.

"Aren't there going to give this to their queens at all? What are they planning to do? There's a lot of them here to be honest. What are they going to do with all of this treasure and all? It seems they have more SeaWing and IceWing treasure than anything from the Mud Kingdom or other Kingdoms." Galaxy muttered.

Hibiscus walked over to what seemed like a SeaWing treasure chest. Galaxy and Fennec walked over to the RainWing dragonet. The RainWing then opened the chest. In the treasure chest, gold bars and emeralds filled the chest. There was also sapphires and pearls in it. Small lapis, bronze, and silver statues were under it all. There was also a small shape in it. Hibiscus stuck her talons in there gently and looked out what was a sapphire. Galaxy studied it. It looked like something that was in a scroll he read that Glory gave him. Fennec looked over the sapphire and smirked.

"One of the SkyWing dragonets came with it. They said that it was a dreamvisitor or something. I'm not sure exactly. They could have been lying. Twister just grunted and gave it to a MudWing to deal with it. After that, no one knew what happened to it. We all guessed that the MudWing lost it or it was in Twister's room maybe. All the dragonets or younger dragonets didn't know at all." the SandWing explained to them.

"That's what is it! I really looks like a dreamvisitor, but at the same time it looks fake. I can't really tell." Galaxy replied back.

"Hey look! A map!" Galaxy suddenly heard Hibiscus tell them.

The RainWing tossed over the dreamvisitor over to them. Fennec quickly caught it before it could fall to the ground. The SandWing sighed with relief. Galaxy looked over to where Hibiscus was going. On the wall, there was a map pinned down to the wall. Silver sticks poked out of the wall, holding up the map. Hibiscus carefully slipped it off the sticks and ran over to him and Fennec. She then showed them the map as she held it up. Galaxy stared at the map as he studied it carefully. This wasn't like any map Glory or Deathbringer had before. It was carefully detailed. All scavenger dens were nicely drawn out with the kingdoms all being in detail, even the Rainforest Village and Night Village.

"Whoa, that's strange. I wonder why they would have a map in here." Fennec commented.

"Well, it's a map it least! It even has Jade Mountain Academy on it!" the RainWing replied back with a cheerful voice.

"I guess we can use it." Galaxy sighed as he took the map from Hibiscus and scrolled up.

"Okay! Now we can leave!" cheered Hibiscus as she ran toward the door and out of the treasure room.

"Wait a second, before I go, I want to get a couple things first." Fennec told Galaxy as she walked toward something in the treasure room.

"Go ahead." the hybrid dragonet mumbled as he sat near the door.

Fennec suddenly pulled up a bag that she was able to put around her. She then opened the bag and quickly put the dreamvisitor in it. Galaxy watched as Fennec went around the room and stuffed things in the bag. It all ranged from scrolls and strange-looking gems. Galaxy looked away as the SandWing kept on doing it. Suddenly, Hibiscus ran back in and stopped when she saw Galaxy near her. Hibiscus looked over at him.

"What's taking so long?" questioned the RainWing dragonet with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Galaxy sighed as he pointed over at Fennec. Hibiscus looked over and saw Fennec. The SandWing closed the half filled bag she had and ran over to them quickly. Galaxy stood up as Fennec stopped near them. Hibiscus sighed with relief as her scales all became a light pink.

"Sorry. I just had to get a couple of things from here since I'm not coming back. Most of the scrolls I wanted were in here. They were ones that Twister banned from the dragonets." the SandWing told them. "I'm ready to leave this place now."

"Okay, good. Now let's just go now!" replied the RainWing as she once again ran out of the treasure room.

Galaxy and Fennec both ran out of the treasure room and followed behind them. They then all suddenly stopped in front of the door. They remembered that dragons were still out looking for them. Fennec quickly took the lead as she silently slipped out the door. Hibiscus's scales all changed black as she quietly walked out the door. Galaxy then crouched down to the ground as he slipped out. As they got out, Galaxy handed over the scrolls he held to Fennec. The SandWing nodded as she opened her bag to put the scrolls in. The three dragonets then silently walked off to find a place to leave.

"Okay, where is the nearest exist?" Galaxy asked Fennec quietly.

"Well since we're on the sixth floor, the nearest one is on the seventh. So on the porch some of the dragons made when the group was made." Fennec answered back.

"Okay, that's where we're going now." Hibiscus commented.

Fennec kept on walking silently. Hibiscus and Galaxy followed behind her as they walked down the halls, trying to find the stairs up to the seventh floor. Galaxy heard the sounds of the feet of dragons below them. Galaxy sighed with relief quietly. They were below them, going down. Galaxy then looked over at Fennec as he listened to the sound of footsteps and dragons' growling. Fennec looked straight ahead with her black eyes staring down the hall. Her tail was curled around safely to not accidently stab any of them. Galaxy then glanced over at Hibiscus. Her scales were all black with a small tint of yellow in her talons, but it wasn't noticeable at all. All of a sudden, a small stump was left below him. He looked down to see that they were going up the stairs. The hybrid dragonet smirked.

 _We're one step close to getting to Jade Mountain Academy now. Don't worry Mother, I'll get back soon. I hope everything is fine back at the rainforest. Also I hope you don't mind us bringing back Fennec to the rainforest at all. I know Father won't mind, but I don't know about you._ Galaxy thought of himself.


	11. Chapter 11

The three dragonets silently and quickly walked down the hall of the seventh floor. Fennec lead them as she glanced around swiftly. Galaxy looked over to see Hibiscus's scales slightly changing, but quickly mixing to blend in. The hybrid dragonet looked down at the ground and held back his gasp. He heard the footsteps of dragons coming up. Galaxy looked up at the SandWing dragonet.

"Dragons from the group is coming up here." Galaxy whispered over to Fennec.

"Alright. We can make it." Fennec replied back as she glanced back at him.

They all continued as fast as they could. They heard the footsteps going up stairs. Galaxy held his breath as his wings folded closer to his body. He felt himself getting nervous as he walked on. He glanced over, but there wasn't any sign of any openings to leave. Galaxy would hear Hibiscus breath shallowly, trying to hold her breath or just breath silently.

"How much longer?" the RainWing dragonet questioned Fennec as she looked over at her.

"Almost, just wait." Fennec answered back, still looking ahead. "I know where I'm going. I've been here before many times."

"Okay, but we need to hurry. I can hear them getting closer." Galaxy told them.

"Wait, I see it..." muttered Fennec as she paused.

"I don't see a door or any opening around here." Hibiscus replied back as her scales all became a pale yellow, like Fennec's expect without the black diamonds on her scales.

The SandWing dragonet smirked. "Just wait a second now."

Fennec flew off the ground lightly. Galaxy and Hibiscus looked up at the SandWing. The SandWing dragonet then started to feel around the ceiling, until Galaxy noticed a small bump on it. Her talons ran over it as a small piece of rope flung out of it. Fennec then pulled down the rope as she landed back to the ground. Right in front of them, a flight of stairs flung down with a loud thump. Galaxy noticed that the stairs where carved from the stone of the mountain, but nicely fixed with dried clay. Fennec smirked a bit wider as she climbed up the stairs into a dark yellow sky with the sun setting. Galaxy watched as Hibiscus ran up the stairs faster than she ever had. Galaxy looked up at the stairs then ran up them.

After Galaxy climbed up the stairs, he looked up at the sky as he walked up to Fennec and Hibiscus. The sun was setting in the dark yellowish orange sky. It was going to be night soon. Galaxy looked down to see he was on the ledge of the mountain. Galaxy glanced around. He was ready to fly off and go to Jade Mountain Academy. He knew it was time to leave.

"Okay, let's go!" the RainWing cheered as she spread out her wings and started flying off.

"Hibiscus! Wait!" Galaxy shouted as he also started to fly off.

Galaxy heard Fennec chuckling. The SandWing dragonet spread open her wings as she was able to catch up to them. Hibiscus's scales all soon became a mixture of pink and slightly yellow. The RainWing smiled widely as she flew straight ahead. Galaxy quickly caught up to Hibiscus. Fennec then caught up with them as she held the map and looked at it. Galaxy quickly looked over at Fennec as the SandWing studied the map. She soon looked up and scrolled the map.

"Well, apparently where in what the group calls Twister Territory and Gem Mountain. Not very original to be honest, but anyways, Jade Mountain is close enough to fly to in it least after night. It would be better if we traveled until it go dark then we'll be able to get to Jade Mountain Academy." Fennec explained to them.

"Sounds good to me! All I wanted was to feel the sun on me again!" Hibucus commented as flew up higher to let the faintest sunlight shine on her.

"Well, I guess we'll do that." Galaxy told the SandWing dragonet.

"Stay where you are!" hissed a familiar voice all of a sudden.

Galaxy looked behind him and gasped. Fennec mother's, Sandstone, was chasing them as she held a spear that was stained with blood. Fennec and Hibiscus both looked back in fear as they stared at Sandstone. Sandstone roared out as she through the spear at them. Galaxy quickly dodged it and Hibiscus flew above it. Fennec looked over to only have the spear slash her at the bottom of her left eye. The SandWing dragonet screeched out in pain as she used her talons to hold back the slightly bleeding. Sandstone then started flying fast toward them as she opened her mouth wide. A plume of fire breathed out her fire. They all dodged it. Hibiscus quickly tried to shoot her venom at Fennec's mother, but she quickly dodged at it.

"You killed Burrow!" growled Sandstone with angry as she dashed toward the RainWing dragonet.

"Stop!" Fennec screeched out as she lunged at her mother.

The SandWing dragonet lifted up her tail as she suddenly stabbed Sandstone in the neck. Sandstone moaned out in pain as she threw Fennec off of her. The dragonet flung off, but quickly balanced before falling to the ground. Sandstone held her neck as black scales started to appear on that area of the neck. Sandstone then suddenly groaned in angry as she glared at the three of them. Sandstone didn't move or attack, but stood here as she clutched her neck.

"You're the most pathetic son ever. I should have your other siblings here instead of you." hissed Fennec's mother.

"That's daughter now, and I don't even know if I would even consider you my mother." Fennec growled back.

"You were never a true son or daughter or whatever you are anyways. Leave now or never come back. I'll kill you myself." Sandstone growled as she then flew off.


	12. Chapter 12

The three dragonets swiftly flew away from the mountains. Galaxy looked straight ahead as he followed behind Fennec and Hibiscus. The SandWing dragonet held the map closely to her as her wings flapped rapidly. The dragonets quickly dived down to the ground. Galaxy looked behind him as he saw a speck of Sandstone's scales walk back into the mountain. Galaxy looked away. Panic grew in him. Would Sandstone tell the rest of their group where they were? If they followed them, that would lead them straight to Jade Mountain where dragonets and the Dragonets of Destiny are. With how big the group is, they could easily take over and kill any dragon they like.

The three of them soon landed on the ground. The sand below his talons made Galaxy flinch. He didn't realize it, but Galaxy missed the feeling of the wet ground below him. It was too warm in the Kingdom of Sand. He missed the Rainforest more than ever. The sand in his talons hurt. The warm and also burning sunlight also hurt his scales. He could only stand a little of the RainWings' sun time, but that was it.

"We should hurry up and go now." Hibiscus suddenly told them.

Fennec opened the map. "Alright, let's see where we're appose to go."

Galaxy and Hibiscus inched closer to Fennec, looking at the map. Galaxy glanced over at the map and his eyes widen. The mountain and around it was labeled. The mountain that they were just in was labeled _Gem Mountain_ with black ink and circled in dark red ink. Then around it, the land was circled with very dark blue ink and it looked very recent. In the circle, it was labeled _Twister Territory_ in black ink that seemed to be dripping and drying still. Galaxy tiled his head in confusion.

"Well, we just need to go straight ahead and we'll be good. We'll be at Jade Mountain in no time." Fennec explained.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Hibiscus replied back as she lifted up in the air and started to fly off.

"Hold on." the SandWing dragonet muttered as she quickly yanked the RainWing back to the ground.

"What is it?" questioned Galaxy.

"I forget to tell you about what's in our way when we get to Jade Mountain. There seems to be two scavenger dens and a spot where dragonbite viper is. The second den seems to be new. I also don't think there are any dragonbite vipers there anymore with how dry the dark green ink is and how it's almost falling and peeling off." the SandWing pointed out to them.

"Scavengers? You mean those small things in some of those scrolls talk about? Those scavengers? How could they be any danger to us?" asked Hibiscus as she turned to look over at Fennec.

"Well, I heard about them killing Queen Oasis of the SandWings. I don't know what exactly they did, but the scavengers killed her." Fennec answered.

"Oh yeah, my mother told me about how Queen Oasis's daughters all fought for the throne and started a war. I forgot their names though." the hybrid dragonet commented.

"Princess Blaze, Burn, and Blister. I think those were the names. Well, thankfully their all dead and Queen Thorn is the queen of all of the SandWings." Fennec replied to Galaxy.

"Isn't Blister alive and in the Ice Kingdom?" Hibiscus mumbled.

"I think it's Blaze you're talking about and no one is sure if she's alive at all." Galaxy answered back.

"Well, enough about what your mother told you, let's go!" Fennec playfully hissed as she started walking off, glancing from the map time to time.

Galaxy and Hibiscus looked at each other, then started to follow Fennec. He looked up into the sky. It was coming night soon and they would have to find somewhere to stay for the night. Galaxy shivered at the thought of any of the dragons from Twister Territory going after them. It would be worse if Sandstone after them. Galaxy knew what that mean if they were captured once again by the group. That would mean they would be locked up and have to do everything all over again.

"Do you think anyone from that group may be going after this especially Sandstone or Twister?" Hibiscus questioned the SandWing suddenly.

"I'm not sure. They'll probably sent out some dragonet or MudWing. They always send out a MudWing if some of their prisoners escape or go missing. They sometimes send a group of dragonets if it's a couple of young dragonets go missing." the SandWing dragonet answered back.

"There's more prisoners?" the hybrid dragonet asked.

"Well, yeah. They have them under the mountains in the prisons. If you stayed a little longer and I wasn't there, you two would have probably been thrown down there. A lot of IceWings and SeaWings are down there with a couple of SandWings, MudWings, and SkyWings. Most SandWings are there out of the three tribes. Twister usually throws any dragons that would deny him. There isn't that much SkyWings and MudWinhgs though, and we don't have any RainWings or NightWings there." Fennec explained.

"I guess I would have been the first RainWing down there." muttered Hibiscus.

'I believe so, but when I was out here hunting I saw some groups of RainWings and NightWings here, so I'm not sure." Fennec replied back.

"Queen Glory never reported any dragons going missing, so they would have come back." the RainWing pointed out.

"Yeah, Mother always had a list of all the dragons of the two tribes. If anyone would go missing of the two tribes, Father and some other dragons like Mangrove and Orchid would go out to find them. They would always be around in the rainforest though." Galaxy told Fennec.

"Hey look! A cave!" Hibiscus shouted.

Galaxy looked over and saw a cave. As he looked in the sky, one of the moons rose up to show up in the sky. The SandWing and RainWing both smirked as they looked at each other. The two dragonets then ran into the dark and pitch black cave. Galaxy looked behind him as the sand blew behind him. Galaxy suddenly wingbeats coming from a far and quickly ran into the cave quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

The hybrid dragonet held what was appose to be a dreamvisitor. Fennec laid next to him while Hibiscus was asleep, laying next to the entrance trying to take in the moonlight outside. Galaxy looked down at the dreamvisitor. He wasn't even sure it was a real one at all. The dragonet sighed as Fennec stared at him. The SandWing dragonet had the look of concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure about this? I don't even know if Queen Glory will be awake." Fennec questioned him.

"I'm sure. I'm just going to test it out for now. Plus, if my mother isn't awake, then I'll try my father, Jamba, or someone. I really don't care who I have to contact as long as they go tell Mother about where I am." Galaxy explained to the SandWing.

"Well, you go do that." Fennec replied back as she stood up. "I'm going to sleep with Hibiscus.

"Well, goodnight then." muttered Galaxy as she went to lay down with the RainWing dragonet was already in a deep sleep.

Galaxy looked down at the dreamvisitor. Before he tried to visit Glory or anyone in the Rainforest Kingdom in their dreams, Galaxy had to make sure it was easy enough to use. Galaxy thought for a while. They had to already know about the dreamvisitor, be able to wake him up as soon as he was done, and be deep asleep. The dragonet then thought of someone quickly. Galaxy closed his eyes as he laid down his head. He held the dreamvisitor close to his head.

 _Hibiscus of the RainWings._ thought the hybrid dragonet as his eyes slammed shut.

Galaxy kept his eyes close. He felt a sudden pull as if he was being sucked out of the universe almost. Galaxy suddenly felt like was in a different place. It smelled like a cave, but it didn't feel and sound like one. Instead of the quiet snoring of two dragonets, what seemed like a million voices came splashing over him. He also felt leaves rustling against his wings and most of his body. Galaxy quickly flicked his tail over as he felt it in a cold rushing stream. The dragonet then opened his eyes. He was in the rainforest once again, but it looked different.

Instead of the normal leaves, the leaves of bushes and trees were shiny and dew was constantly dripping off of it. Shimmering roses, marigolds, violets, and other beautiful flowers were everywhere. Bushes surrounded the place like a gate, It looked almost like a garden with a empty middle. Tall trees surrounded the bush garden with hammocks every two trees or so. Beautiful birds that probably weren't in the Rainforest fluttered on by. Bigger than usual glittering butterflies also fluttered by with no care in the world. Sloths that were strangely even more fluffier and prettier sat in hammocks or climbed the trees. Monkeys that were also fluffier and cuter swung by from vine to vine. In some of the bushes grew berries like blackberries, strawberries, and all of that good stuff. On trees and anywhere there was green, grew mangos, pineapples, apples, oranges, and anything that was a fruit.

In the garden was dragonets, both RainWings and NightWings were playing together. All of the dragonets looked joyful and there wasn't a single one getting left out and bit. The dragonets were playing tag, flying, climbing the trees, swinging on vines, laughing with other dragons as that sat on the branches, eating fruit, and dancing. Even some of the NightWings were eating fruit, climbing the trees, swinging on the vines, and more RainWing like things. The NightWings looked brighter than usual with bright and hot pink scales. The NightWings looked brighter in purple than a normal one.

Galaxy sighed with annoyance. _This is totally Hibiscus's dream. It's too bright to be anyone else's I know._

Galaxy then saw Hibiscus suddenly out of nowhere. She was sitting on what looked like a huge diamond rock. She was bigger than usual. Her scales were golden with the under of her wings a bright silver. Hibiscus's horns and belly were the color of emeralds mixed with random pearls. The RainWing dragonet was also wearing a woven flower crown. It was made of black, purple, blue, and pastel pink roses with dark green vines holding them together. The RainWing spread out her wings which were bigger than usual. Her eyes looked down at the dragonets were playing together joyfully and gladly. The NightWings and RainWings smiled and giggled.

Out of nowhere, Hibiscus lifted up her talons and suddenly silver stripes came up. They started to wrap the trees. Shiny golden stripes followed the silver ones and also wrapped around the trees. Galaxy knew what was going on. Hibiscus knew that she was an animus and she hasn't used her powers in a while. Did she know what happened to an animus dragon when they lost all of their soul? Did she care? This was just her dreamland, so nothing could happen to her now.

Galaxy stood up as she walked over to Hibiscus. The RainWing slowly placed down her talons back on the diamond rock. The silver and golden stripes stopped growing from the ground. Galaxy walked past the dragonets and over to Hibiscus. The RainWing dragonet kept on smiling as Galaxy's expression was blanked and a little annoyed. Everything was too bright and shiny for him.

"Oh hi Galaxy! Don't you like what I did with the kingdom now that I'm queen?" Hibiscus chirped almost like a bird.

"Queen? Kingdom? What are you talking about?" questioned the hybrid dragonet.

"After Glory said she was going to teach in Jade Mountain, she asked me to rule the kingdom! And I'm so happy about it! Everyone is bright, shiny, and happy like they should be!" replied Hibiscus back with a very joyful tone.

"Um.." he muttered as he stared at Hibiscus with his eyes squinting.

"It's so lovely!" the RainWing dragonet cheered.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but this is just a dream. You aren't the RainWing queen. I'm visiting you through the dreamvisitor." Galaxy explained to the RainWing.

"What?" gasped Hibiscus.

"It's a dream." he told her as the background faded into the mountain they were in, but without Fennec.

"Awww, I was really happy with that dream!" cried the RainWing.

"Well, I'm visiting you through the dreamvisitor." Galaxy replied back.

"Oh." sighed the RainWing dragonet as she stepped closer to Galaxy.


End file.
